midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cea Singers
Cea Singers is a unit formed by Cea Dragons and Midnight Singers for their joint 2018-2019 world tour. The tour was first announced back in early 2018 and is set to start in December. This is the graduation tour for Jordan and Bre from Cea Dragons. Members Tour Dates *"Leg" resembles like a lap. Each leg is followed by a short break in between dates. *January 26th and February 16th dates were added following the tours popularity and the demand for more dates. *March 26th, 2019 show has an added encore setlist for Jordan and Bre's graduation concert. *On November 24th, 2018 it was updated that Rina would miss at least the first leg of the tour. *On January 6th, 2019 a statement was made that Rina would begin concert activities during the Leg 3 of the tour where she would become an active member again. *On January 9th, 2019 a statement was made that Sorbet would not be in the rest of the tour due to the fact his leg and neck pains had not improved. He later in a blog post stated that he would be graduating from Midnight Singers in April following knee surgery and recording vocals for the digital single and 7th single. Opening Act for leg 1: Moon The Voice Opening Act for leg 2: Triangle Pretty Girl Opening Act for leg 3: Once You're On! (From the album: The Road We're On) Opening Act for leg 4: Alchemist Away Away Singles Cea Singers 1st digital single: The Knight. (July 8th, 2018) Cea Singers 2nd digital single: Moonlight Night Woah. (August 17th, 2018) Cea Singers 3rd digital single: True Night (September 20th, 2018) Cea Singers 4th digital single: Masks '''(October 14th, 2018) Tour Setlist * MC: Introduction * Opening Act: *Performance Varies* * Cea Singers: '''The Knight * Midnight Singers Ft. Cea Dragons: It's You * Midnight Singers: Wake Me Up * Midnight Singers Ft. Cea Dragons: No Other One * Cea Singers: Moonlight Night Woah * Cea Dragons Ft. Midnight Singers: Who Am I * Cea Dragons: Kiss Me and Stay Close to my Heart * Cea Dragons Ft. Midnight Singers: Noon's Game * Intermission 1 *Midnight Singers members QA corner* * Midnight Singers: Destiny * Midnight Singers: Dance With Me * Midnight Singers: Drama Ra Ma * Midnight Singers: Moonlight * Intermission 2 *Cea Dragons members QA corner* * Cea Dragons: Swim Across * Cea Dragons: This Is It Now * Cea Dragons: The Creature * Cea Dragons: The Queen * Intermission 3 * Midnight Singers: Move *Updated* * Cea Dragons: Oceans of Me *Updated* * Cea Singers: True Night * Cea Singers: Masks **Encore for all shows expect March 26th** * Cea Dragons: A True Story ''' * Midnight Singers: '''I want it that way **March 26th Encore** * Goodbyes ** Jordan's graduation message *** Notice Me (Sung by Jordan. Joined by: Thalia, Ashley, and Violeta) ** Bre's graduation message *** Clumsy Paradise (Sung by Bre. Joined by: Beth and Katie) * Sleeping Angel (By Cea Dragons) Sung by: Jordan and Bre * Looking Back Beauty '(By Cea Dragons) Sung by: Jordan, Bre, Thalia, Ashley, Violeta, Tia, Jo, Beth, Katie. * Cea Dragons (Without Jordan and Bre): '''Take A Chance ' * Midnight Singers: '''The Start * Cea Dragons (With Jordan and Bre): Diamond Sky * Official Graduation Ceremony